Media naranja
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: ¿Frases lindas y románticas? Atobe tenía la indicada para su dormilón favorito...o eso creía. Sleep pair.


**Hola, pues aquí ando de nueva cuenta esta vez con mi segundo sleep pair. La idea de este fic se la debo a mi profesora de cultura y sus retorcidas explicaciones XD.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, bueno ya que andas en esto de la cantada ¿Por qué no nos deleitas con tu versión de Valentine kiss? XD.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a… bueno, tu ya sabes. Espero que te guste, sabes que tengo muy poca experiencia con esta pareja u.u**

**AVAVAVA**

**Media naranja**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

-¡Que insensible eres!

-Anda, no te pongas así…¡no dejes tu mucosidad en oree-sama!

Forcejeo para apartar al pequeño rubiecillo que lloraba a viva voz mientras se aferraba a su pecho. Rodó los ojos mientras seguía con sus vanos intentos, ¿Por qué diablos no le había seguido simplemente el juego? Tan fácil que era y se podía haber evitado todo el presente teatro. Escucho una risilla escapar de labios de Oshitari que miraba divertido la escena. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, era su culpa que su pequeño lirón estuviera así y todo por que le había metido esa retorcida idea de… ¡de eso! Oree-sama no era dado a las muestras de afecto y las palabras-poemas amorosos en público, a diferencia de ese farsante cuatro ojos y sus dos pequeños amantes, miro de reojo a los otros dos, Mukahi sonreía divertido por el teatrito de su rubio amigo mientras se permanecía abrazado al chico que sería su sucesor en el trono. Ese trío no conocía la vergüenza.

Miro nuevamente al rubiecillo que seguía aferrado a su camisa, llorando y limpiando su mucosidad en su finísima prenda, ¡y todo por que no había aceptado la idea de decirle palabras lindas y románticas! Tenía un repertorio de lindas, románticas e impúdicas frases para recitar al dormilón, ¡pero cuando estuvieran solos!

Suspiro, eso era demasiado para oree-sama.

Acaricio suavemente la suave cabellera de la bella durmiente de Hyotei logrando que alzara sus castaños ojos hacia su rostro.

"¡Con un demonio, Jiroh! Eres tan adorablemente violable con esa carita"

Carraspeo ligeramente, pensó en la frase que haría que todo eso terminara, si ese niño quería romance le daría romance.

-Anda, no te pongas así.

-Pero…yo solo te pedí…- le silencio con un dedo sobre sus tiernos labios. Le tomo por la barbilla acercándolo a su rostro.

-¿Para que necesitas que todo el mundo sepa lo que oree-sama piensa de ti? Basta con que recuerdes que eres la media naranja de oree-sama.

Sonrió permitiéndose disfrutar de imaginar la reacción alegre de su rubiecillo. Si, ya lo podía ver abalanzarse a su cuello en un espontáneo y alegre abrazo.

-…¡¿media naranja?!- exclamó indignado alejándose del más alto.- ¡Me siento engañado!- ¿de que hablaba ese lirón?- Todas esas excentricidades del egocentrismo no eran más que puras patrañas. ¡No quiero ser tu media naranja!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que demonios me hablas?- Jiroh se había cruzado de brazos y un mohín de disgusto se había pintado en sus pequeños labios.

-No quiero ser media naranja de nadie, por que yo soy naranja completa.- los otros tres espectadores al igual que Atobe trataban de entender la sentencia del dormilón. Al verse incomprendido, Akutagawa rodó los ojos y resoplo con fastidio.- Soy naranja completa por que no necesito de nadie para sentirme completo, de sentirme alguien. Si eres media naranja significa que te sientes incompleto, que no eres nadie. ¡Yo quiero una naranja completa!

Sintió un tic nervioso aquejarle y se contuvo de ir a golpear a su sub-capitán que reía divertido con todo eso.

Palabras lindas y románticas, ¡y un carajo, oree-sama había quedado en rídiculo!

-Además…- el mayor descruzo los brazos y le sonrió de manera pícara, como solo esa carita tierna lo permitía.- el jugo sale más rico con dos naranjas en vez de una.

Juraba que ese trío de burlones recordarían el nombre de oree-sama hasta el último día de sus promiscuas vidas, en cuanto a Jiroh…más tarde le demostraría que era un buen jugo de naranja.

**AVAVAVA**

**XD que maniaco me salió esto, mengo. Pero en verdad que traía muchas ganas de escribirlo, pobre Atobe XDDD.**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
